Lies, Trickery, and Deceit
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Gil and Catherine torture each other at the office. :D


**Lies, Trickery, and Deceit**

**Raiting: Oh this is teen alright:)**

**Summary: Gil and Catherine torture each other at the office.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own them. I don't own them. ETC! Happy:(**

**A/N: Oh this... this is pret-ty funny. Hope you guys like it! Haha! I got the title off of the episode, Night At The Movies. The end scene. :D**

* * *

**Gil's POV**

Wh-What is she doing? She probably knows I'm watching her. Oh _God_, am I watching her.

The Dayshift Supervisor is standing in front of me, trying to tell me something that's not very important to me at the moment.

I told her not to do this again. But does she listen? No. It's Catherine Willows we're talking about here.

She purposely drops a case file on the floor in front of me. And _what_ does she do? She looks around and then at me; with an evil glare in her eyes. Oh I hope she's happy. I try to focus on the man in front of me but my eyes keep roaming back to Catherine.

To Catherine and her perfectly, nice, round- okay. This means war.

"Gil?"

"Huh?"

"You still with me, here?" Ohhh. She's leaning forward. Come on, Cath. You can reach those papers... just a little farther. Her shirt is coming untucked from her pants and every single guy who is walking past her can't help but notice. WHY is Nick helping her?

No, Nick. Bad Nick! What's his problem? I thought I gave him something to do!

"Oh. Yeah. Hmm mmm."

"Good. So you'll get these reports done for me?"

"Ugh yeah. Sure." He walks away and Catherine gets up. She smiles at Nick and accepts the papers he's helped picked up for her. I start walking up towards them but when Nick catches sight of me, he excuses himself and walks back from where he came from.

Yeah. That's right, Nick. Southern charm ain't gonna work this time, buddy.

Catherine and I start walking down the hall in silence. She has things to process and I have paperwork to finish, but this doesn't mean I won't declare war. Just before we part, I mention it.

"I saw your little act."

"My little act?"

"Yeah. The, 'Opps! Would you look at that! I dropped my case file!' act." She smirks.

"Oh. That act."

"We've discussed this, Cath..."

"It was an accident!" I look down at her and she smiles. "It was an intentional accident!" I laugh and lead her through the halls.

"No. It was another epic scheme to try and get me in trouble with the Dayshift supervisor." She holds back her laughter and lets out a giggle. "I hope you know this means war."

"War? Oh please! You're too afraid to even start a food fight in the break room! How are you going to start war for a-" We're interrupted by a very hyper Greg. He must have something important on the case. We stop walking and face him. We're in front of my office now.

I take a step directly behind Catherine, to where no one can see what mischief I'm up to... or my hands, at that.

"Griss? Cath? I got the results back from the swabs you told me to process..."

**Catherine's POV**

And you know where his hand is? On my lower back. Making its way LOWER! Now that my shirt is untucked from my pants, thanks to my little show I put on earlier, I don't trust him.

Greg's the most active gossiper around this lab. Gil must mean war if he's risking to be seen like this in front of Greg.

I must admit. It feels wonderful. His hands are so soft and warm and... AHH! What's Greg saying again? Something with... ugh... swabs? Yeah! That's it.

I looked over my shoulder and threw him a look. He only smiles and pays attention to Greg even more. I turn around to listen to him too, but that's when I feel his hand make it's way under my shirt. He touches my back and glides his fingers across my skin. I shiver.

At the moment, I don't care if Greg notices.

"Cath? You feelin' okay? You look sick."

"No. I'm fine. It must have been something I ate."

"Oh God... did you have that tuna salad sandwich for lunch?"

And his hand goes lower. Stopping at the edge of my underwear.

"Ugh... um..." Oh I _know_ he's enjoying himself. This is war, then. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"You've probably got food poisoning now. That's been in there for weeks." I wince. I just ate something Gil would feed to his-

Ohhhhh. His hands. **Wait.**

What are his fingers doing?

He wouldn't dare! Greg's standing RIGHT in front of us! If he even lifts the edge of my under-

"Ah! Ugh... Greg? Will you excuse us for a second?" I smile sweetly and drag Gil into his office. I shut the door behind me and when I turn around, he's stretched out in his chair. "You sneaky little bastard, you." His smirk grows wider.

"War is war, my dear."

"You wait... Oh dear God, you just-"

**Gil's POV**

My cell phone starts ringing, cutting her off in mid sentence. I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket and groaned at the name flashing in the ID box.

Conrad Ecklie.

"Ecklie?" I watch Catherine from the corner of my eye as she sticks her hands in her pockets and starts to walk around my office, pretending she's observing everything on the shelves. "Yes sir... yes, I'm aware of that sir." He's blabbing to me about some evidence being compromised. Blah, blah, blah. Same old Ecklie.

For a moment, I forgot Catherine was here. That is... until I feel her hands on my shoulders. I grip the phone harder and shut my eyes. Okay... Ecklie is talking about... ugh... screw what he's talking about.

Suddenly, the feel of her hands is gone and I relax.

"Gil? Gil are you there?" Ecklie's voice brings me back and I jump.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm here."

"Gil, are you alright?" She walks around my chair and slowly seats herself on my lap.

"I- ugh... hang on, Ecklie." I press the phone to my chest and stare down at her. "Excuse me?"

"Hmm?" She reaches over and grabs a folder from off my desk. She holds it up over her face, to where I can't see her smirk.

"Would you mind?"

"What? I'm comfortable." I sighed and brought the phone back to my ear. And the second I put the phone to my ear is the second her hand found my thigh. I shook my leg and tried to concentrate on what Ecklie was trying to tell me.

Evidence.

Court.

Paperwork.

Blah blah blah.

More paperwork.

Yadda Yadda- Ohhh. Where's her hand going? She moves. Instead of sitting in my lap, she's now straddling my lap. Oh this is even better.

Here I am in my office. Girlfriend in lap and boss on phone.

What's wrong with this picture? But we all know she's won this battle... so far. And to make things worse, she starts moving. She leans up, my face centimeters away from her chest.

"Ecklie? I've got some work to do. I'll call you the minute I finish it." I snap my phone shut and throw it on the desk in front of me.

My hands instantly go to her waist but she slides herself off of me and walks over to the door. She leans against door frame and crosses her arms.

"Oh yeah, baby. This is _defiantly_ war."

**Catherine's POV**

I'm sitting in the break room alone. I'm coming up with more evil ways to make Gil suffer. I sound horrible, but I'm not about to lose this 'war'. The door opens. Nick, Sara, and Warrick come rushing in for some coffee. I pretend to ignore them but secretly listen to their conversation.

Just then another walks through the door and just guess who it happened to be.

He takes a seat next to me and looks down at the article I have in my hand.

"What you reading?"

"Oh nothing. Just picked up a newspaper I found lying around." Nick, Sara, and Warrick take their seats across from us and start sipping their coffee.

I'm very angry with myself for wearing a skirt. You have no idea. Good thing the table is made of metal and not glass. I feel his hand on my thigh, but it rests there.

"So Cath... any big plans tonight?"

"Ugh, no. I think I'm going to just go home and relax." He starts to grip my thigh a little harder. I smirk and decide to turn the tables around. "Yeah. Yeah that's what I'll do. Go home and take a nice, long... hot bath. With bubbles galore."

I could've sworn I heard him squeak. YES!

Willows- 2 Grissom- 1

They all notice the look on Gil's face when I mentioned a bath.

"Gil, did you eat Greg's tuna salad sandwich, too? Cause both of you are startin' to look pale."

"Pale? No. We're not pale. Actually, it's a little hot in here. It's ugh... kinda warm, don't ya think?" He gets up to leave the room, but not before letting his hand go all the way down my leg.

I let my head fall to the table and moan.

"Cath...erine?" Sara poked my arm. I jumped up and excused myself from the room. Oh I had an idea. A very evil, idea.

I stop in front of Ecklie's office. Great. He's back. I knock and he lets me in. I tell him that Grissom has been meaning to have a talk with him about the cases ever sense the last time they talked. He jumps up and I'm following him to Gil's office.

"Gil? Catherine said you wanted to speak with me." He looks up from his paperwork and takes off his glasses. He looks at me and I give him my best innocent smile.

"Um... yeah. I might have mentioned something about it." Ecklie sits down in one of the chairs and I lean against the bookshelf that's behind the chair. "Oh. Catherine? You're joining us?" He has a fake smile plastered on his face. Oh yeah. This is gonna be fun.

"Sure. I thought I'd catch up on some of the information since I've been distracted lately." Ecklie starts talking and that's when I start my plan.

Gil's obviously not paying attention to anything Ecklie's saying. Which could get him in major trouble. I lick my lips and pout them at him. He looks down at the papers on his desk. Score!

Willows- 3 Grissom- 1

Once he's sure Ecklie's not looking at him, he points to the door and mouths the words 'Get out!' I shake my head and run my finger along the collar of my shirt, and then across my chest. I play with the necklace he bought me for a few seconds before I let my hands run down my sides and rest on my hips.

He stirs in his chair and Ecklie notices this. He looks back at me to see what I'm doing, but I just stand there with my hands on my hips and pretend to be looking at some of the books on the bookshelf.

"Oh. Sorry. Do you need me to leave." Gil's quick to speak up.

"I think Greg needs you in the lab. Remember those swabs you gave him?" Ecklie looked back at me again. Busted.

"Ugh... yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Once Ecklie is turned in his seat, I stare at Gil and drag my finger across my neck. I point to my eyes and then to his and mouth 'I'm watching you!'. He smirks at me and then I walk out of the door.

**Gil's POV**

What Catherine did today was NOT funny at all. She could've gotten me in trouble. She wants to turn the tables around? Fine!

But I'm the one that declared war. She only did what she had to do. But I believe the score is three to one. I need to get her back at least three more times to win.

I pass in front of her office. She's sitting in her chair, talking on the phone. I smirk and walk into her office, closing the door behind me and locking it. Last time we tried to do something like this, it resulted in a group of interns passing in front of the door and catching us.

You don't know how glad I am that none of those interns are working here. I think Cath and I scared them off.

She looks up and acknowledges me. She points to the chair in front of her desk and smiles at me. She puts the phone to her chest and whispers, 'Hang on. I'll be off the phone in a second.' I watch her put the phone back to her ear and decide it's now or never.

She's so worked up into the conversation that she doesn't see me get up from the chair and walk to her chair. I take her hands in mine and stand her up. I quickly sit down in her chair and smirk. She whacks me on the shoulder and I looks around for another chair.

She realizes she can't go anywhere's else because the phone she is on is not cordless. She rolls her eyes and sits down on my lap. While she talks, I look around her office.

"So what are you plans for tonight?" I don't know who she's talking to.

I put my hand on her leg and she looks back at me.

"Sam's taking me to dinner. Why?" Ah. I hear her mother on the other end of the line. Oh this has to be at least worth two points.

I moved her hair away from her neck and press my lips there. She sighs and then covers her mouth. Her eyes turn wide and she tries to get away from me.

"No, Mom. No... Mom! I'm working... well I... I ugh, I took off my shoes. They've been killing me all day." I laugh into her neck and she starts hitting me on the arm. I take the phone from her and turn her head to where I can kiss her. She moans, completely forgetting about the phone in my hand, and slips her tongue into my mouth.

Ah! Catherine! Her mom is on the phone and she wants to make out? Ha. _Oh yeah!_

Grissom- 3 Willows- 3

I pull back and she whimpers. I smirk and hand her the phone. Her eyes turn wide and she quickly puts the phone to her ear.

"Mom! No! Oh God, NO! Mom... no. NO! Gil brought me dinner and it's delicious!... MOTHER!" I'm sitting here, laughing at the facial expressions my girlfriend is making while still sitting in my lap. Suddenly, she smirks. Oh no. What's she thinking? "Would you like to speak to him?"

NO!

"Sure. Hang on." She hands me the phone and smiles. "For you, babe." I snatch the phone from her hands and slowly bring it to my ear.

"Lily. How are you?" She reaches into the desk drawer and pulls out... a lolli pop? What... what is she going to do with- Oh. I get it.

"I've been fine, Gil. And yourself?"

"I'm doing great. But I must admit, I've been a little... distracted lately." She unwraps her candy and slowly sticks it in her mouth.

Hmmm. I wonder what flavor it is. I go to kiss her, but her mother starts yapping that mouth of hers again.

"Well that's wonderful! Maybe you can stop by some time tonight and have dinner with us."

"That's ugh..." She takes the candy out of her mouth and holds it up to my lips.

"Wanna taste?" I can barely here her whisper. I nod my head and smirk.

"Lily? Sorry. A case came in. We have to go. But I'll take up your dinner offer. We'll see you tonight." I felt bad for hanging up on her mother... but it was for a good reason.

**La end.**

* * *

**A/N: Muahaha! I _was_ going to do a Fic where Cath and Gil play April Fools pranks on each other, but this seemed more cute. Maybe I'll write the April Fools one later. LOL. Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
